


▪A Whole Lot Of History

by softjimin_93



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BandAU, Drama, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Smut, awloh, larry - Freeform, larrystylinson, onedirection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-29 07:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13922067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softjimin_93/pseuds/softjimin_93
Summary: #larry - the story begins a few nights before the xfactor in a local gay bar. the rest is history.(a band au where somehow real events and fiction mix up, character development as they grow up, more and more smut as the story moves on)





	1. ▪the look in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Just a few important words before it starts.
> 
> • I'm a new directioner and therefore depending on your help/teamwork here. Just comment if something with the real life parts is off, especially if you know ways to portrait the boys' British better (i merely got the input of my English classes in school and some of the stuff I taught myself). So let's do this together! :)))
> 
> • I won't be able to sort everything by date, include all the moments and so on. This work is for sole entertainment purposes and most likely in many points to nearly everything not realistic.
> 
> • I do not own any of the boys, the band, the music, the pictures or the moments that really happened (obvi)  
> The only thing I own is my written interpretation of some of the scenes and the parts that I created myself.
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy reading awloh and leave a lot of comments! I love talking to other stans in this fandom plus nearly every author draws his writing energy and motivation from comments :)

_The one that I came with_  
_She had to go_  
_But you look amazing_  
_Standing alone_

_So c'mon c'mon_  
_Move a little closer now_  
_C'mon c'mon_  
_It ain't no way of walking out_  
_C'mon c'mon_  
_Show me what you're all about_

_I've been watching you all night_  
_There's something in your eyes_  
_Saying c'mon c'mon and dance with me baby_

-

c'mon c'mon by one direction

 

It happened weeks before the x-factor auditions even started.

A blue and a green eyed boy were in Manchester on the same day, at the same time and got drawn to the same place as if a higher force destined them to meet.

In a gay bar.

-

Louis thought his friends had gone nuts, mutely cursing at them as they dragged him towards the black gate with the capitals 'The Eagle' on it. He should have known that his friends weren't honest when they said they just wanted to take a little walk through the famous gay village.

"Oh come on, lads. You can't be serious. It's a fucking gay bar." He rolled his eyes and slid his hands into the pockets of his red skinny jeans. "I won't ever go in there. Not in a million years."

He knew they still were onto him because of that one kiss he shared with a classmate, but bloody hell how many times would he have to tell them that –

"I'm as straight as one can be. It was just an experiment, really. And it didn't work out for me."

"You little piece of arrogant shit, not everything is about you, mate." Oli's arm looped around his shoulders as he laughed and ruffled through the smaller's hair, who started complaining instantly.

"We all just want to see what it's like in a bar full of men, so either come with us or stay here and be a cabbage. Suit yourself." A soft smirk rested on Oli's lips when he patted Louis on the shoulder before turning to their friends and heading towards the gate with them, laughing about some dumb dick joke.

Louis reacted exactly in the way Oli wanted him to, chewing onto his under lip in an indecisive and conflicted way. He then made the exact decision that Oli planned to trigger and caught up to them with a -

"Well, whatever. I won't let you lads have all the fun without me."

Oli just knew him way too good.

And so did Louis Oli, therefore he was not greatly surprised the moment he turned around while talking and none of them were behind him anymore.

"bloody bastards."

Kind of trying to make out where the exit was through the chaotic dancing mass (apparently they all went crazy about some diva-ish singer), he just awkwardly stood in the middle of the room and tried to avoid too much physical contact.

A thousand creative ways of how he could pay back Oli came to his mind when a muscular guy started groping his precious ass. One of them included stealing his girlfriend and even if he'd never do it, because after all the taller was still his best friend, the idea seemed quite comforting in this moment.

He wasn't fucking gay, why couldn't they accept –

As Louis' eyes met a pair of wild, yet soft green ones which reflected the dimmed light in form of bewitching little sparkles and which observed him closely with an intense stare, sending goosebumps all over his tickling skin –

 

 

 

he thought he might be bisexual.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> // hope you liked the little pretaste, i really want to put a lot of work and effort in this story and make something out of it since i'm really excited about it. my english is a bit rusty, so tell me when something sounds off or if i made a mistake since i do not have a beta.
> 
> comments would definitely help me with staying motivated!  
> xoxo


	2. ▪ not yet, love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for every comment <3 it motivates me a lot and i will so need motivation for this story since it's going to be a lot of work.

“Hey, you should keep your hands off him. He cleary doesn’t like being touched by you.”

Louis had totally forgotten about the groper at the sight of the green eyed boy, only now returning to reality, standing there without doing anything like an idiot while the obvious younger male grabbed the gropers hand firmly and forced it away from Louis’ precious behind.

“Relax, I didn’t know he was already yours, darling.”

Green eyed boy only scoffed and turned his attention entirely on Louis again, a lopsided smile forming on his oh so plush lips as he shoved his hands in the pockets of his pants. He fixed his breathtaking eyes on Louis’, now standing merely inches away from the older.

“My name is Harry.”

His voice was beautifully deep and raspy for someone his age, covered in a thick accent that touched a part in Louis that a straight man definitely shouldn’t have.

Before he knew it he buried his fingers in the soft brown curls and crashed their lips together, his eyes instinctively closing and body pressing against the other. For a moment he got no reaction until long, insecure fingers brushed over his bum and pulled him even closer.

It was strange, yet thrillingly sexy to not be the one in utter control unlike he was every time he snogged with a girl.

They both clearly hadn’t much experience and even though it was kind of clumsy, Louis was sure he never felt anything more satisfying than Harry’s lips moving against his own.

He, in fact, was certainly _not_ straight.

“I need a drink.”

-

 

 

“two double shots of baileys”, Louis ordered and sighed deeply, still in the midst of progressing everything and trying to lock out the mocking laughs of his friends ringing in the back of his head.

Harry sat down way too close beside him at the bar, their thighs touching and his hot breath brushing over Louis’ sensitive skin when he leaned closer to whisper something into his ear. The words didn’t immediately get through to his brain as Harry’s voice, so intimate and stimulating, rather sent a message in yet another part of Louis’ body, instantly making him imagine the other whispering dirty little things in his ear while taking him in one of the rooms they surely had upst-

“I’m underage.”

The – now officially – older boy tensed and immediately leaned over the counter, shouting a “make one of that a cola” after the bartender and then turned to the green eyed boy.

“What _the fuck_ are you doing in a bar at this hour?”

He tried to ignore Harry’s hand almost apologetically stroking over his thigh, causing his jeans to get a lot tighter than they were before.

“Well, uh, I was out with my girlfriend – don’t look so shocked – probably ex-girlfriend by now and she stood me up once her ex called her and told her that leaving her was a mistake. Long story short; I decided it would be a waste to just go home since I kind of live not so near and a friend of mine who works here since recently helped me get in.”

Was it normal to be jealous over the ex-girlfriend of a guy you just met when you were sure you weren’t even into guys a few minutes ago?

“I’m sorry, honey. You changed your order to late. Just take this one for free, will you?” The bartender shot a charming smile at Louis and placed two double baileys and a cola in front of them, leaving without even waiting for an answer.

Louis merely shrugged, kind of needing the extra alcohol. Those two shots wouldn’t make him drunk, anyway.

Well, at least if Harry wouldn’t have continued with softly stroking the older’s thigh and slowly moving up until merely a few inches parted his delicate long fingers from the forming bulge in Louis’ jeans. And yet he liked it – a lot, finding himself moreover enjoying the unforced conversation building up between them and somehow falling for the green eyed boy’s charming nature.

\- that kind of triggered Louis to order at least two more shots and way too many pints.

“I don’t want to be a cabbage, but _you should_ stop drinking.”

The meaning behind Harry’s words didn’t even properly get through to him anymore, his head resting on Harry’s shoulder, a soft chuckle escaping over his lips as he stopped Harry from pulling his hand away from his thigh.

“Not yet, love.”

The younger’s eyes lightened up at the pet name rolling so sweetly over the others lips. He felt his heartbeat fastening at one silly, but yet so intimate word and tried to prevent his cheeks from blushing through quickly looking away.

He searched his friend and told him he needed a place to crash, getting a key for one of the empty rooms upstairs and half carrying, half dragging Louis with him since the blue eyed boy stubbornly refused to get on Harry’s back and even more to let himself be carried by Harry in bridal style. It didn’t feel like they had only known each other an evening long.

A content sigh left Harry once he had managed to undress them both. Louis had fallen asleep as soon as he hit the soft mattress so Harry just pulled the blanket over them and shifted closer to the older to spoon him, careful not to disturb him.

It took hours before Harry finally fell asleep, switching between admiring the unique, beautiful features of Louis’ face complimented by the soft moonlight and looking out of the window, taking in the stunning night view of Manchester.

He repeatedly hummed a new melody that had formed in his head and decided to write it down first thing in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to upload the next chapter before wednesday the 14th. see you <3


	3. ▪ a bit of green

The next morning Harry got woken up gently by soft sunrays tickling his bare skin. The silver cross pendant of his necklace lightly scratched over his pale skin as he sat up, partly suppressing a yawn and running his long thin fingers through his messy curls.

His tired eyes fell onto the empty space next to him and his heart sank to the floor. He softly brushed his fingertips over the – still a bit warm – imprint of the other, a disappointed glance shimmering in his olive-green eyes.

_He hadn’t even got his name._

A deep sigh left his plush lips as he rolled over, pressing his nose in the others cushion and closing his eyes, the last night replaying in his mind again and again - how the blue eyed boy just buried his thin delicate fingers in his hair and kissed him out of nothing, nearly driving him crazy. He had liked it. His body clearly thinking of it as sexy, regarding the reaction it caused.

Perhaps he just had his first _real_ crush

\- and had let him walk away without even getting his name, _let alone_ his number.

After some time of getting lost in his thoughts he turned his head lightly into the direction of the door, softly blinking as strays of his thick curls itched in his eyes.

It took him a while to realize what exactly he was looking at. He slowly got up, adjusting his underwear and walking to the chair beside the door, lifting his hand to softly brush his fingertips over the smooth green material hanging over the chair’s back.

He remembered throwing the jumper on it as he was undressing Louis the night before. The older seemingly forgot to take it with him, most likely walking out in nothing more than the white t-shirt he had worn under it.

Harry genuinely hoped it wasn’t as cold as it had been the day before.

-

 

 

Even weeks after this day Louis had moments where he would entirely space out and get lost in thoughts, something that rarely happened to him before that day.

He just missed the bit of green.

The jumper of course, not a certain someone’s eyes.

“Thinking about your mystically disappearing _jumper_ again, Tommo?” Oli sank onto the seat beside him, ripping him out of his own world, back into the bitter reality where his friends still chaffed him about the night when they abandoned him in a gay bar and got him back the next morning, missing a piece of clothing and looking as if he had downed a few pints too much.

“I hope you know that I still haven’t forgiven you for not only leaving me there, but driving back to Doncaster _without me._ What if I had been raped and murdered? Fucking bastard.”

“I told you I had exchanged numbers with the bartender to make sure nothing would happen. Plus, my gut feeling told me you’d fish yourself a one-nighter.”

Louis merely snorted at his friend and looked out of the window again, silently watching some of his classmates play football. Normally he’d be one of them, but he didn’t feel like playing today, still recovering from yet another dream about green eyes and messy curls.

“It wasn’t like that. I _told you_ I left the bar and went to a normal club instead. I just miss my jumper, it was bloody expensive.” He laughed half-heartedly.

He didn’t notice his normally reckless friend looking at him with honest concern in his eyes.

“You know you could’ve just given him your number.”

“The jumper? Have you finally gone crazy?”

“No, I mean-“ A frustrated sigh caused Louis to finally look up and catch the seriousness of the talk Oli was trying to have with him.

“Look, whatever happened this day, whatever happened in the bar – because I know as a matter of fact that you didn’t leave it that night – I will always have your back, lad. I would never judge you for something silly like genuinely loving someone who this bloody society doesn’t want you to love. You’re Louis the fucking Tommo Tomlinson, the best and at the same time shittiest lad I ever had and it doesn’t need no genius to see you’re off lately.”

For a moment nothing but silence filled the air around the two boys, staring in each other’s eyes before Louis coughed softly.

“Thank you”, his voice was more of a high-pitched whisper, but he couldn’t care less, trying to get rid of the forming lump in his throat. “Really, thank you.”

Nothing was more worth to Louis in this moment than his friend looking at him the same way he always did, his eyes full of smiles and honesty, lips curving up into a comforting smile.

“Don’t you dare trying to make a move on me, though. I’ll kick your fucking arse if you do.”

_Bloody bastard._

“You successfully ruined the moment where I actually started to appreciate your friendship, dickhead.”

However, Louis couldn’t hold back the little smile forming on his lips as his friend wholeheartedly laughed at his own bad joke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I do not have a beta, leave a comment if you notice a mistake.  
> I'd also really appreciate if you'd let me know what you think of this story so far, authors mostly draw their motivation from feedback, so yes.. I'd really love that!  
> I actually wanted to make Louis a bit more homophobic, but I just can't imagine him like that since he's so openminded.  
> The length of the chapters will increase with time and my writing style will get better as soon as I get comfortable with writing in English again, I promise~


End file.
